Magic Avenger
by gunman
Summary: What if, instead of the Dursley's, Harry Potter was raised by The Avengers?


_**MAGIC AVENGER  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers EMH.

Summary: What if, instead of the Dursley's, Harry was raised by The Avengers?

I apologize if I'm rewriting the timelines here, but I thought the ideas were better this way.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Hero Family**

On the street where the Avengers Mansion sat, an elderly man in dark robes, a pointed hat and thin-rimmed glasses approached the large and elegant estate, appearing out of nowhere like from a fog.

The elderly man held up a small device, which looked like a slightly larger and elaborate cigarette lighter. Clicking on the small switch on it's back, the lights of all the street lights were pulled into the small device, causing the street to go dark.

"Meow!"

Looking over, the old man saw a gray furred cat with black stripes sitting only a few feet from him.

"I should have known you would be here, Professor McGonagall." the old man said as he put his Deluminator away.

The cat suddenly changed into an elderly woman.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." the woman said as she approached him and stood next to him as he approached the gate. "Are the rumors true, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid so, professor. The good and the bad." Professor Dumbledore replied.

"And the boy?" she asked.

"Hagrid is bringing him." he replied, pulling out a wand and waving it at the gate, the electronic device actually opening for them.

"Do you think it wise to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?" she asked, following the older man into the grounds of the Avengers Mansion.

"Ah, professor, I would trust Hagrid with my life." he replied simply.

Just then, a low roar of a motorcycle and a glaring light caught their attention, as a large man on a motorcycle came flying through the air and landed right in front of them.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir. Professor McGonagall." the large bearded man dressed in a large brown overcat and boots greeted the pair.

"No problems, I trust, Hagrid?" Albus asked.

"No, sir. Little tyke fell asleep as we were flying over the last length of the Atlantic." he said as he unwrapped the boy that was tied tightly around his body by a blanket. "Try not to wake him."

With baby in hand, the trio of individuals walked up casually to the large and rather ornate mansion's front doors.

"This boy will be famous. There won't be a child in our world who won't know his name." Professor McGonagall said as she followed Dumbledore.

"Exactly. He's far better off, growing up away from all that. Far safer here, than any other place in the world. Until he is ready." Albus said.

"At least we're not leaving him with those dreadful Dursley's. They're the worst sort of Muggles." she said.

"Even if they are his family. But it is because of this, that I am fully confident in leaving the boy here, in the custody of an old friend." he said as he knocked on the front door, three times

A minute later the door opened and a handsome man with blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in a red, white and blue costume, appeared. His mask pulled back from his head as a circular red, white and blue shield was strapped to his back.

"Albus!" the man gasped with a smile. "I've been expecting you."

"Hello, Steven. Thank you for seeing us at this late hour." Albus said.

"How could I refuse an old friend? Please, come in." he said, standing aside and allowing the group to step inside.

The trio and the baby entered the large mansion and Steve showed them to the main living room.

"I have to tell you, Albus, my teammates were pretty shocked when I received a message via owl. They thought I had a friend who trains birds and everything." Steve said.

"Yes. I sent you that owl because I knew you would not turn it away." Albus said. "Incidently, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, a teacher in the subtle art of transfiguration, and Rubeus Hagrid, game and groundskeeper at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Albus stated. "My friends, this is Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, the greatest hero of World War II."

"I wasn't the only hero." Cap said.

"And humble as ever, I see." Albus said with a smile.

"When I got your letter I was relieved to learn you were alive." Steve said as the group got settled into their seats. "Most of my friends from that time are either dead, or too old to remember me."

"Yes, not since the War have we last talked. You were feared dead for over 60 years. Not that I believed it. I still recall how my parents were not very receptive to my joining a Muggle war, as they called it. But... it would have eventually spilled into our world, especially with the Axis forces dabbling in the Occult, so I do not regret my decision." he said as he handed the baby boy back to Hagrid.

"Yes. Back then you were known as The Magician." Steve smiled.

"Indeed. A title I have not gone by since then."

"Forgive me, but... how did you survive for nearly 70 years and still look as you did back then?" McGonagall asked.

"He was frozen in a block of ice." a new voice said as a small woman with insect-like wings flew into the room, flying up to the elderly woman and hovering before her.

"Oh! You have a pixie living with you!" she gasped.

The 'pixie' smiled before flying over to Steve, and quickly growing to a full-grown woman, sans her wings.

"Hello. I'm Janet VanDyne. Most people call me The Wasp." she introduced herself.

The woman standing before them had brown hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in a yellow and black costume.

"Janet, this is Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Mr Hagrid." Steve introduced.

"Pleased to meet you." Janet said as she sat down next to Steve.

"Janet's my girlfriend." Steve explained to the trio.

"Ah. Well then, that is a very good thing. Especially for what I need to ask of you." Albus said.

"If I can, Albus. I mean, I'm not a wizard or anything." Steve said.

"No, no, no. Nothing that involves magic. At least, not yet." Albus said as he motioned for Hagrid to walk over to them. "First of all, I would like to introduce you to Harry Potter." Albus said, as Hagrid revealed the sleeping newborn in his large arms.

"Oh! He's so cute!" Janet cooed as she moved over to Hagrid. "Can I hold him?"

Hagrid smiled at the petite woman. "Mind you, he's still sleeping." Hagrid said in a soft voice.

"Of course." Janet whispered.

The group just watched as Janet walked around the room, just holding and smiling at the baby. Each of them smiled as they saw the tender scene.

"Now to the business that has brought us here." Albus said. "Less than 48-hours ago..."

Suddenly, loud booming voice cut through the air.

"HO, AVENGERS! I AM RETURNED FROM ASGARD!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Harry suddenly started crying.

'Thor!" Janet shouted and then started comforting and hushing the baby in her arms.

Everyone glared at the god of thunder, all for the simple reason he woke up the baby.

Steve went over to Janet and helped her calm the baby down.

"My apologies. I was not aware that a child was present. And asleep." Thor said.

"_Was_ asleep." Hagrid huffed.

"It's alright, Thor. Just..."

"What's gong on here?" a handsome man wearing a high-tech suit of red and gold armor walked into the room. His heavy metal boots stomping around and rousing the baby once again.

"Waaaaaahhhhh!"

"Tony!" Janet hissed.

"What?" Tony Stark cringed.

Just then a heavy thud of footsteps pounded the ground as a large, burly, green-skinned man walked into the room, decked out in only a pair of torn purple pants.

"What the hell is going on here? I'm trying to get some sleep!" Hulk growled.

The baby cried.

"Hulk!" Janet shouted.

Normally Hulk wouldn't be intimidated by the petite woman, but this woman was holding a baby. While the Hulk may have been a monster, or at least treated like a monster, he did have a soft spot for certain 'weaker' beings than himself.

"Oh. Sorry." the green goliath said with a soft voice.

"And you have a giant living with you?" McGonagall gasped when she saw the green giant.

"Long story." Steve said.

It was then that Janet noticed the zigzag-shaped scar on the baby's forehead.

"Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but... what is this scar on Harry's forehead?"

"Unfortunately, the reason we have come here. You see, less than 48 hours ago, Harry and his parents, Lily and James, were attacked by a Dark Wizard named Voldemort. Harry's parents were murdered while trying to defend themselves and their child. Voldemort even attempted to murder young Harry as well."

At hearing this, Thor was grinding his teeth in anger. Janet was holding the baby tightly and Steve was practically drawing blood from his own clenched fist.

"Vile and inhuman act!" Thor growled. "Prey tell me where I can find this villain so that he may know my wrath!"

The three magic-users just smiled at the thunder god, sensing his intentions to be honorable.

"I afraid that Harry has already beaten you to that honor." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Janet gasped.

"Voldemort attempted to kill young Harry, but something went wrong. We're not certain what, at this time, but it is my belief that Harry's mother, in an attempt to protect her son, was able to cast a protection spell that redirected Voldemort's attack back at himself. However, Lily's spell was not strong enough to repel _all_ of Voldemort's magic, and as a result... left a mark upon Harry's skin."

"A mother's love." Janet whispered.

"Precisely. One of the oldest magics in this world. However, while Voldemort may be gone, his followers are not. They would surely seek out young Harry in order to exact some form of revenge against him. This entire incident has become something of a legend in the wizarding world, already. Which is why I have brought him to you, old friend."

"Yes." Steve said.

Albus blinked. "Yes?"

"I'll take care of Harry."

Albus smiled. "I was hoping you would say that."

"You mean _we'll_ take care of Harry." Janet said. "It's not a name I would have picked, but..."

Albus rose up off the couch and pulled a letter out of his robes.

"I know you will take great care of him. For now, it is best that he not know anything about his past. It would be for the best. However, understand that there is magic in his veins. Upon his 11th birthday, Harry will be eligible for enrollment in Hogwarts, where he will receive the best education possible."

"Of course, Albus." Steve said as he accepted the letter.

"You'll find all his information in there. Birth certificate, social security number, eating and sleeping habits. Everything. Also, his parents had a generous amount of savings. It was to be Harry's upon their death, though he will not be able to access this account until his 11th Birthday." Albus said as he turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid has the key to the bank vault itself."

"And it'll be safe with him until Harry's 11th Birthday?"

"Quite safe." Albus assured.

"So... you don't want him to know that he's a wizard... until his 11th Birthday?" Janet asked.

"You may tell him before that. But.. not too soon."

"Right. Until then we raise him like a normal child." Janet said.

"Normal?" Tony scoffed. "A super soldier who's been frozen on ice for nearly 70 years, a woman who shrinks and flies around like a pixie, the god of thunder himself, a big, green gamma-powered giant, and me, a guy who wears a suit of armor that helps sustain my own life. Yeah, we're really normal." Tony scoffed as Hulk just glared at him.

"It would be far better than those horrible Muggles we would have had to leave him with." Professor McGonagall said.

"Muggles?" Tony asked.

"Non-magic folks." Hagrid said. "Though... that doesn't exactly exclude all of you, now does it?"

"Well... Thor, maybe, but... my abilities are science-based." Janet said.

"Oh?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Long story. But I assure you, my powers aren't magical in nature." Janet said.

"Well, that's helpful." Hagrid said.

"Indeed.." Albus said.

"Okay, you expect us to believe that... magic exists? That there is a whole world out there where magic, not science, is king?"

"Is it so hard to believe?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

"Says the guy who's tangled with The Enchantress." Janet smirked.

"That's different!"

"Just because you cannot wield magic, Stark, does not mean that others are not capable. I myself have fought against many magical enemies, all of whom are to be feared and respected."

"You respect your enemies?" Tony asked.

"You do not?" Thor replied.

"Kinda hard to respect someone who is trying to kill you."

"By not succumbing to hate, you prove victorious over your enemies."

Tony just looked at Thor. "Seriously, have you ever considered writing fortune cookies?"

McGonagall and Dumbledore just looked at each other and smiled while Hagrid failed to stifle a laugh of his own.

These people, while odd, were truly better than the Dursleys.

"There is something else you should know, Steven." Albus said, pulling Steve off to the side.

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Many believe that Voldemort is gone. But I believe otherwise. I think that he is simply injured and crippled. Far too weak to continue his dark work, or seek his revenge against Harry. But while I have no definite proof of this, it would be better not to mention this to anyone else."

"Of course. Thank you for letting me know. It wouldn't do to let my guard down if the threat isn't really gone." he said before going back to Janet and baby Harry.

Albus watched as the group of magic-users and superheroes continued to interact. In particular was his old friend Steve Rogers and his current girlfriend Janet, who were fawning over the young boy in her arms.

_Yes, I think this will be far better for Harry than his mothers family_. Dumbledore thought with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I wasn't planning on starting this story when I've got so many other stories in the works. But I just couldn't resist after watching the Harry Potter movies, so I hope everyone enjoys this as it is.

And yes, I have paired Captain America with The Wasp so as to give Harry a better family. Granted that his unhappy family life was one of Harry's most defining characteristics that helped make him who he is, he would definitely benefit from having super heroes raise him.

I've put this in the regular Avengers section because I want other people to know it exists. After the Holidays I'll transfer it to the crossover section. So, for now, enjoy!


End file.
